The in flight refueling of aircraft is a very important capability in that it allows for extended range of the aircraft. Typical refueling apparatus comprise a fuel tube extending from the refueling aircraft terminating in a receptacle for receiving a refueling probe extending from the aircraft to be refueled. Typically, the nozzle at the end of the refueling probe of the aircraft being refueled is a Military Standard part; for example, MS 24356(ASG) Nozzle-Type PA-2 Flight Pressure Refueling The Receptacle on the refueling line of the refueling aircraft is also a Military Standard part, for example, MS 24354 (ASG) Drogue gore, Nozzle And Refueling Coupling—Type MA-2 Flight-Pressure-Refueling System-Assembly Of.
A problem, though rare, that occurs is that the nozzle on the aircraft being refueled becomes stuck in the receptacle on the refueling aircraft. Thus to prevent damage to either aircraft, a separation system is necessary. These typically involve the use a fuse that will separate the sides if a predetermined force is applied to the jointed receptacle and nozzle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,920 In-Flight Refueling System And Method For Facilitating Emergency Separation Of In-Flight Refueling System Components by S. B. Schroeder discloses a bolted flange in the refueling boom. This flange is designed to break under a specified overload. It has the disadvantage of leaving a portion of the refueling line attached to the aircraft being refueled.
Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,297 Breakaway Hose Coupling For Fuel Dispensing by Gary M. Ostruwski, et al. discloses a refueling probe that is held together by a tubular retainer having a cup shaped cross-section. The ends of the clamp fit into grooves one each portion of the probe. The cup is designed to break under a specified overload. The disadvantage is that retainer upon breaking, can hit the aircraft being refueled.
A further example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,560 Fluid Loading Arm Emergency Disconnect System by E. Le Devehat discloses a refueling probe that must be actuated hydraulically to separate. This is accomplished by use of a moveable sleeve mounted on a first half that retains ball detents holding one half of the probe in place. Upon actuation the sleeve is withdrawn allowing the ball detents to disengage from the second half. This device has the disadvantage of not being automatically operated upon an overload.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a refueling probe that will separate the nozzle from the refueling probe assembly upon the nozzle becoming stuck in the refueling receptacle upon a specified load being applied to the jointed parts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a refueling probe that will separate the nozzle from the refueling probe assembly upon the nozzle becoming stuck in the refueling receptacle upon a specified load being applied to the jointed parts that is reusable only requiring new fasteners.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a refueling probe that will separate the nozzle from the refueling probe assembly upon the nozzle becoming stuck in the refueling receptacle upon a specified load being applied to the jointed parts that upon separation ejects no or a minimum of debris.